Nothing's Perfect
by crystal464
Summary: What would’ve happened if Voldemort had sent Bellatrix instead of Narcisica to see if Harry was dead? Involves dark Harry, HarryxDraco slash pairing, death of characters, AU canon up till pg. 725 in the 7th book, doesn't include the epilogue
1. Real

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The italics part in the beginning is taken directly from pg. 725 in the 7th book

Real

"In uncertain times, the uncertain rules apply

Caught in the blind spot of mirrored love" Goo Goo Dolls

_"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry pictured Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand. "The boy… Is he dead?"_

_There was complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt there concentrated gaze; it seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch._

"Bellatrix, go check and see whether he is dead or not." Harry lay face down in the ground knowing he was dead, knowing he had no chance in living if Voldemort's greatest supporter was to come and check on him. He wouldn't live there was simply no chance left for him he had already escaped countless times from Voldemort he had no chance this time. Bellatrix was getting closer he could feel the footsteps hitting the ground, and still felt no fear he instead thought of Ginny, his first and only love. She had beautiful red hair, and those endless brown eyes, she would be his last thoughts he was determined to remember her last of all. Bellatrix stepped down and felt his heartbeat on his chest, there was a small gasp of surprise before she leap up saying "He is still alive!"

There was a roar of outrage that came from Voldemort, he screamed, and shrieked, there was so much pain to be heard in his voice that everyone in the surrounding area heard it. Including all the survivors of the order's side in Hogwarts castle who didn't know what to make of it except for a few.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Ron turned and looked at each other once the heard the horrid scream that could only belong to one person, and said "Harry" at the exact same time. Hermione worried said, "You don't think it could be him do you? Do you think Harry killed Voldemort, or at least managed to make him really angry? We haven't seen him since Voldemort made his offer to save us and you know Harry…" They stared at each other both wondering if Harry was stupid enough to sacrifice himself for everyone, when he knew they would fight to the end for him. Hermione gazed at all the destruction of the world around them the castle in ruins, all the dead bodies lying on the floor and she saw Fred's body and tried to choke back a sob.

Ron heard Hermione sob and grabbed her murmuring, "It's going to be ok; everything will be ok in the end." When he said it he actually believed it, I mean everything has turned out right in the past so why shouldn't it know, he was too afraid to even consider the other possibility. Hermione cried, and cried, because she just didn't know what else to do, and let Ron try to comfort her, even though she was afraid that he wouldn't be right in the end. She held on to the thought that good will always triumph over evil like all the movies, and muggle books she ever read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The horrible cry that sounded like some animal dying rang clearly in Neville's ears, and he thought, well that can't be good looks like someone finally managed to do what I've been trying to do all year. Which would be trying to defeat Voldemort, I don't think they killed him though, I just think he's seriously outraged, because when someone uses the killing curse there's no time for a scream, its just death, silently, and instantly. Either way I need to keep going and continue on trying to find missing people from the first part of the battle. I just wish I knew how I could do my part for Harry, how to help, considering he has barely talked to us since he's finally shone up again.

He heard a groan from behind him and turned around to try and figure out which body had made the noise so he could get them to the great hall for help. Neville figured that hey at least I tried to do my part here during the year and take over for the great boy who lived. I taught a ton of kids how to fight so that tonight this final night we've all been counting down to they had a chance to live, and now I'm helping them all by finding those who need saving. At least I'm doing something, even if it isn't much, he held on to that thought while he continued searching for other survivors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was on the battlefield also searching for survivors that still needed help when she heard Voldemort's scream ring through the air. It was the only time she had ever heard it but she knew immediately what it was, even though she wasn't quite sure how. She continued looking around though now thinking where could Harry have gotten to I haven't seen him in a while. I just want to make sure he's ok, because if Voldemort's mad it probably means Harry either knows why or had something to do with it. She heard someone make a groaning noise as she walked by and looked down and found Luna lying on the ground.

"Luna" Ginny said, "Luna" she repeated. Of course she thought it was Luna, she wasn't really sure considering the clothes were ripped up, the persons face was all bloodied, and it looked like someone had burnt half their hair off. "What was the scream?" Luna mumbled, or something close to it, so Ginny reached down a hand to help her up, and said, "I'm not sure but I think it was Voldemort, are you ok?" Luna looked around almost as if trying to figure out where she was and said "Yeah, just a little banged up, where is You-Know-Who anyway?" Ginny replied "Somewhere in the forest I think."

Luna thought about that, and decided well I really hope Harry's not dead because that means that You-Know-Who will probably win, which would be horrible. It would mean going back to that awful manor there was just so many narggles, and other things there. Not to mention how gloomy the place really got to be, and I probably wouldn't have any company like I had Mr. Olivander last time. I suppose I should get my knee checked out its feeling kind of funny. Ginny looked over at Luna wondering what in the world is she thinking, and coming up blank decided it was probably best not to know.

For the time being though she knew she was supposed to be looking for more survivors she couldn't, she just couldn't. She had to find Harry why because whenever Voldemort is angry, well it means Harry is connected somehow, and I just-I'm not sure if I know what to do without him. Harry has been part of my life in some shape or form since I was eleven and I'm not about to let that change anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco looked around at Hogwarts falling apart around him, some fire scorches here, a bit of the ceiling on the ground there, and some chunks of the stair case missing. How could it be that his world had collapsed before his very eyes, he thought one day he was the 'prince of slytherin' the next a servant, closer to a house elf, of the Dark Lord. What had happened, what had changed?

Voldemort's shriek of outrage echoed down through out the halls of Hogwarts, and Draco chuckled a little to himself. That sound, that scream, oh he had heard that before that means the Dark Lord is pissed, which is just great considering he's about to go into battle which means he's going to start blindly killing people. Not that he wasn't going to be doing that in the first place anyways, it just means it's going to be so much worse now. Idly he wondered what Potter had done now to so royally piss him off?

Draco continued his wanderings through the castle now thinking of how Potter saved his life earlier, what am I supposed to do now, do I fight for Potter, the good side, or for the Dark Lord's side. I don't even know where my loyalties lie anymore; I was treated, as no better than a house elf for the past year by the Dark Lord, do I really still want to follow him. But Potter, how could I fight for him we've hated each other since the moment we met, but now as I look back on all those years of our childhood fighting I cant help but think it doesn't matter anymore. Potter is past it so I should be too, after all our childhood fights just don't seem like such a big deal compared to the Dark Lord.

Draco kicked a left over bit of stone on the ground still just as confused as ever about what he should do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort stared down at Harry, not the golden Boy Who Lived, he even sneered the name in his thoughts; no he was simply the boy who will NOT DIE. "How, how…. Is … he not dead yet!" Voldemort screamed the thought out, but not nearly as loud this time only those in the small clearing could hear him.

Harry lay below still face down on the grass, and titled his head up so he could see the scene unfolding around him. It started with Voldemort looking outraged, just pure rage, anger, and hatred searing through ever vein in his body it seemed like. The Death Eaters still standing in a semi-circle around him looking so shocked, so surprised, and above all else horrified at the rage that was slowly building in Voldemort.

Well this is finally it Harry thought, after so many close encounters with death, I will finally die. I've never really thought about dieing before and how I would die but this seems like a very plausible way I would die, at Voldemort's hands. Once I'm dead I will be reunited with all the family I have lost through out the years. I've wanted to see them for all these years and now I finally can but I don't know if I'm ready to leave this world yet. Harry winced on the ground thinking of the current, the feeling of constant pain it seemed like he had had it ever since he had been on the run. At least death will be painless and quick, because Voldemort wants me dead as soon as possible, but how can I leave the world without killing Voldemort first, he would win the war, and everything else, and he would soon take over everything.

Which means I have to kill him now in these last few minuets of my life before he kills me, but there is still the snake horrocrux to kill so I have no chance of winning. Harry began to painfully push himself up to a standing position getting his wand out, as quickly as possible but it didn't matter because once he was on his feet, Voldemort and the Death Eaters seemed to snap out of their shock. Suddenly Harry was facing all the Death Eaters wands pointed directly at him.

Voldemort screamed again once he realized that Harry had been trying to attack him, " Boy, you will die now, Avada Ke-" "Nooooooo!!!" Someone's scream could be heard from a distance. Ginny hurtled herself into the clearing knocking down and landing on top of Harry in the process. It seemed like she was trying to protect and cover him as much as possible, not like she really stood a chance against Voldemort. "Ginny, what- how did you get here" Harry sputtered obviously very confused; he was just so shocked to see her here how had she found him. "I used a finder spell, and remember I love you, and I am willing to sacrifice myself for you, and every one else in the castle is willing to do the same, we all love you so-" Ginny tried to say but was cut off by Voldemort. "Ah look at the blood traitor trying to protect him isn't that just so cute," sneered Voldemort. The Death Eaters laughter in the background sounded cold and cruel to Harry's ears. "Well since your girlfriend wants to protect you why don't we let her, Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot out of Voldemort's wand before Harry, or Ginny could say anything about it, it hit her squarely in the chest killing her instantly. The Death Eaters laughed their cold chuckle again, and Voldemort looked triumphant for a second before he focused again on Harry. But Harry no longer cared whether he lived or died because when all was said and done Ginny Weasley was dead never to wake again.

Authors Note: So tell me what you thought, this will have more chapters and probably end up being a very long story so add it to your story alert if you want to keep track of it I will try to update once a week. I am also looking for a beta to help with my grammar you can tell I need it.


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Disclaimer - Lets see I own nothing not the lyrics to this awesome song, or the characters that I'm playing with.

**C****hapter 2: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

"And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms" Death Cab For Cutie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny. Dead. Could it really be possible, Harry wondered, he had thought that it might happen of course, but thinking about something and then the reality actually happening are two totally different things. Of course he knew that reality is drastically different from experience when Sirius had died and Dumbledore had died, but now he was alone on the floor with Voldemort's wand pointed at him about to die. He felt this pressure building in his chest so intense and painful like nothing he had every really experienced before almost like with the other deaths the pain was muted softened some how. Then he began to cry to shamelessly cry, about Ginny, about every thing he had ever gone through where he had never really gotten the chance to mourn. He knew it wasn't the right time but it was the only time he had, he couldn't stop crying even if he wanted to, it seemed as though he had reached some sort of breaking point. All he could think was I want to be with Ginny and I want this to end now, I can't go through it anymore.

"Awh isn't the poor little baby crying cute, because he lost his Blood Traitor girlfriend." Voldemort said sarcastically, the Death Eaters chuckled once again, it seems almost as if its something they have been told to do Harry noted. "This is just pathetic, don't you think we should but the poor little baby out of his misery." Cheers could be heard from the Death Eaters, but while Harry heard these things he wasn't really paying attention the whole time he was murmuring "Ginny, Ginny please wake up, please." There was so much desperation that could be heard in his voice it was almost painful to hear for even the Death Eaters. Harry was so shocked, so stunned it was so painful all of it, how could this of happened. He seemed to snap back into reality though when Voldemort said "Well you don't have to worry about not seeing her for long boy, Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot out again from Voldemort's wand, but Harry just couldn't force himself to care, at last he was dieing, he had tried so hard, and now he had failed so many people. When the killing curse got close to Harry something happened that no one was expecting, a bright bubble formed around Harry built of gold threads, and silver fibers, it looked like a shear wall of magic surrounding Harry. He gasped in surprise wondering what was happening, what in the world could be saving him now; he had never seen anything like it. Voldemort, cried out in out rage "How can this be happening what has saved you now boy tell me!"

Voldemort couldn't see Harry from the outside of the bubble, the wall of magic had concealed him, but how, how had it happened, only one person had sacrificed herself. Voldemort, attempted to reach through the wall of magic, and was surprised when his hand did actually did go through, and the wall of magic disappeared. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the neck, and shook him waiting for the stupid boy to answer him. Harry gasped at the sudden contact from Voldemort, his hand felt icy cold, and incredibly bony, as they dug into his neck. The problem was he had no answer, he had absolutely no idea what had saved him, no one else he knew was powerful enough to create something like that on their own. Dumbledore had never performed a spell on him that would do this to him, considering it had never happened before, and no one else was powerful enough to do this.

"I don't know," he managed to choke out, it was getting kind of difficult to breath considering Voldemort was choking him. "Boy I know you know what's happening, what spell did that old coot perform before he died! Tell me now boy or I will choke you to death, if I can't use the killing curse, I'm sure I could find some other way to kill you." But once Voldemort had said the words choke you to death, the wall of magic reappeared around Harry shoving Voldemort out of it. Harry felt all the air rushing to his lungs; glad he could finally breath again, he really had been looking forward to dieing. But now this wall had surrounded him again, and he had no idea how it was happening. Harry howled in outrage, at the same time as Voldemort both for the same sad reason, Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, and Harry wanted to die but neither could accomplish their task.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire great hall of Hogwarts, gasped in surprise, when they felt magic drain from their bodies, quick and fluidly, none of them could see it but they had all felt it. For some of the fatally injured it killed them instantly losing that little bit of magic they had left in them, but for everyone it caused them to fall to the ground in pure exhaustion. Ron was still holding Hermione when they fell to the ground together, Hermione had finally managed to stop crying but they still had barely any idea what was going on.

The whole hall had gone silent the moment it happened but then all the order members spun back into action, and the noise level picked up immediately. Ron whispered to Hermione, "Do you have any idea what that could've been?" "No, I don't have any idea what could've taken our magic, from all of us I've heard of individuals giving up part of their magic, but never a whole group like ours." Hermione, and Ron stared over the great hall wondering what could have caused them all to loose part of their magic. "Do you think it will happen again?" Ron asked Hermione. "No I don't think so, it's so odd that it happened in the first place I don't see how it could happen again," Hermione replied.

"What should we do now?" Ron said looking around at all the chaos that surrounded them, with Madam Pomfrey running around trying to save as many patients as she could. Professor McGonagall was trying to figure out who could still fight and who couldn't, because of an injury or death. Various order members were running around looking for people who were still alive on the grounds of the battlefield. Hermione thought about it for a second then replied, "I suppose we could help look for missing people, I think that's what most of the order members, and some of the seventh years are doing."

"Ok well than let's head out there then, and we should probably look for Harry too, just to make sure he hasn't killed himself yet." Ron said standing up, chuckling, from his sitting position on the ground, and reaching a hand down to help Hermione up. "But lets stay together, ok?" Once Ron had Hermione up he entwined their fingers together, holding on tightly to Hermione's hand like he never wanted to let go, and Hermione felt exactly the same way. "Ok, I'm not sure I would want to help, if it meant leaving you." Ron smiled, a huge massive grin showing how happy he was that they were together now, and Hermione's answering grin was just as large.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neville was wondering the grounds still looking for survivors when he suddenly feel to his knees feeling some of his magic fly out of him. He saw the same thing happen to others out on the grounds of Hogwarts. I wonder what that could be he thought, I've never felt anything like it before; it felt like I lost part of my magic. He heard a scream in the distance, and immediately tried to get to his feet and try to help the person who had screamed. Considering it was probably someone who was injured and needed a lot of help, especially if they lost part of their magic too.

Neville raced over to where he thought he heard the scream looked down, and saw what looked like Luna on the ground crying. "Luna, are you ok?" he asked leaning down to help lift Luna up. Once he got her up she stopped crying, and took a couple of minutes to collect herself before she said "I'm ok, I think I'm ok at least, I didn't get really injured most of the blood is other peoples, and I only lost a bit of my hair, did you feel the magic leave you, I think snargle beasts stole it." Neville chuckled, thinking only Luna could come out of a battle and still be so happy thinking of all her magical beasts. "As long as you aren't injured, I think we can work out how we lost bits of our magic later in the mean time do we need to get you to madam Pomfrey?" Luna looked up at him and said, "Nope already been down there I'm supposed to be looking for survivors but I doubt many would of them survived the snargle beast attack."

Although Neville didn't really believe about the snargle beasts, it was very likely that none of the injured had survived the loss of magic. Neville had been looking out over the field to see if he could find anyone who had survived but when he looked down again he saw Luna softly crying. "Luna what happened?" Neville asked immediately but instead of answering she pointed behind him to the body of Colin Creevey. Neville choked back a sob, could he really be dead, he had to be his lower legs were blown to bits. "How many classmates do you think we've lost tonight, that died way to young." "Too many, way to many." Luna replied solemnly, it was one of the first times in his life he had heard Luna sad it was so scary, and different, and weird. He reached out to Luna and wrapped his arms around her in a hug hoping to make things better, even though he knew he couldn't do anything. She wrapped her arms around Neville holding him tight hoping that maybe if she closed her eyes tight enough when she opened them again it would all be a bad dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had come to a decision; he would help the Potter boy, why he still wasn't quite sure it just felt like the right thing to do. It probably had to do with the fact that Potter had saved his life, not like he was going to admit that to anyone. Also considering the Dark Lord has gone crazy is another big factor, Draco snorted at the fact, of course the Dark Lord was crazy, all the Death Eaters knew it. However no one could do a thing about it without getting violently killed instantly once the Dark Lord found out. Draco thought I have fought for the wrong side, and done the wrong thing to many times in my life, for once I am going to fight for the right side.

A force came rushing through him taking some of his magic out of him, so he fell to the ground of the hall, which was covered in dirt and debris, instantly. "This is disgusting," Draco muttered to himself considering there wasn't anyone around to hear him, and then pushed himself back up to a standing position. The only problem with fighting for Potter is that what happens when he comes across a Death Eater he knows. Does he just kill them immediately so they can't tell anyone else? But Draco thought how could I do that I've known most of them since I was little. Well its not like many of them ever treated you with respect, or liked you, they all tormented you. "Hmmm," Draco murmured I guess killing them wouldn't actually be that bad, its looks like I finally get revenge.

What could that loss of magic be, it made him feel weaker like he had lost part of himself. He tried to think back on all the different things he had learned, and came up blank there was simply nothing he had ever read about losing part of ones magic. It must be pretty advanced magic, or part of the old magic then since he had never read about it. Sure he had heard about feeding your magic into something, but that required a lot of skill and drained most people completely if you weren't careful, which is why no one does it. Well maybe if I find the Potter supporters they will know what happened, I probably should find them anyway considering I plan on helping them, and I don't want them killing me by accident. So Draco began to try and find a way down the stairs through all the damage, and debris that surrounded them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort was incredibly upset, especially since he couldn't figure out what spell Dumbledore had used on Harry to save him. Was it even possible to create a wall of magic around someone to protect them, he knew without a doubt there was no protection from the killing curse so how had this happened. What magic could've created it?

Harry looked across at Ginny from his spot on the ground the magic wall had gone away once again, but now he was just staring at her remembering all the good memories. Harry's thoughts got darker as he thought all I had wanted for the past year or so was to be with her, and now it looks like I won't get the chance for a very long time. I've never been suicidal but now that idea sounds so good, but shouldn't I at least take Voldemort out with me before I die, I can't just give up, no matter how much I want to.

Voldemort knew what he wanted to do he had a plan if he couldn't make the boy die then he certainly could torture him, make him want to die. "I have come up with a plan since apparently we can't kill the boy for the time being we will keep him with us till we figure out how to. In the mean time lets make him suffer, go out and kill everyone in that castle who isn't loyal to the Dark Lord, I will teach people to fear me. Bring back the young weasel boy whatever his name is the one with the red hair, and the ugly mudblood the two who are always with Potter. Also bring back that brat who's been making trouble at Hogwarts all year the Longbottom kid, and the girl we had earlier Xenophilius' kid. Make sure you find the Malfoy brat too, wherever he scurried off to, I have a special job for him. Go now Death Eaters, and do your worst, bring death with every step you take."

Harry stood in shock, pure shock why did Voldemort want to save Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, what could he possibly be planning. This is obviously going to end bad for them to, I really pray that they escape Harry wished, but he already knew he had no faith, or hope left in anyone, no one was coming to save him this time.

Bellatrix kicked him as she passed by, she was one of the last Death Eaters to leave, and crouched down to whisper to him, "You fear the Dark Lord now, do you not? He will make you wish you were dead before to long. The Dark Lord is someone to fear greatly all should fear him, which is why I love him, did you never know you could fear someone and love them at the same time. Well I suppose you will find out soon won't you." Bellatrix chuckled as she stood up looking down at Harry with a crazed expression on her face. Harry was scared now if he hadn't been scared before he sure was now, she was crazy they all were truly, madly crazy and now he was stuck with them. But she was wrong about one thing he didn't see how Voldemort could make him want death more than he did right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: So tell me what you thought, this will have more chapters and probably end up being a very long story so add it to your story alert if you want to keep track of it I will try to update once a week. I am also looking for a beta to help with my grammar you can tell I need it. Sorry this is kinda late, I've been doing a lot of summer ap homework lately, its just so much fun isn't it?


End file.
